firearmcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Neubau-Panzerkampfwagen IV (3,7cm
Overview |place of origin = |designer companies = • Rheinmetall • Krupp|period designed = October 1932 - 1936|produced period = 1934 - 1936|num built = 2 soft-steel prototypes 3 armoured steel prototypes|chassis numbers = Fgst.Nr. 1 - 5|dates in service = 1940|main gun = 7,5cm KwK 37 L/24 (80 rounds)|main gun sight = Main gun: W.Z.F. Sub turrets: T.Z.F. 2 (2.5x 28°) 800m|gun traverse = Main turret: 360°, electric Sub turret: ~230°, hand|gun elevation = Main turret: -10° to +22° Sub turret: -10° to +20°|coaxial gun = • 3,7cm KwK 36 L/45 (50 rounds) • MG 34 (6000 rounds)|other gun = • 2 x MG 34 (6000 rounds)|armour type = |crew = 6: • Commander • Gunner • Loader • Machine Gunner • Machine Gunner • Driver|intercom = Yes|radio = FuG 6 & FuG 2|weight = 23 t|length = 6.65m|width = 2.9m|height = 2.9m|wheelbase = 2.39m|engine = BMW Va|power weight = 12.6hp/t|type n displacement = 290hp @ 1400rpm 6-cylinder, water-cooled, 22.9 L, Gasoline|transmission = ZF SSG 280|gears = 7: 1 reverse, 6 forward: • Gear -1: -3.9km/h • Gear 1: 3.9km/h • Gear 2: 7.3km/h • Gear 3: 11.4km/h • Gear 4: 17.1km/h • Gear 5: 23.1km/h • Gear 6: 30.0km/h|ground pressure = 0.69kg/cm²|ground clearance = 0.45m|fuel capacity = 457 L|operational range = Onroad: 120km|speed = Maximum: 30km/h|trench crossing = 2.4m|suspension = Coil springs|max grade = 30°|vert obstacles = 1.2m|roadwheels = 5x2 +1 each side (22)|roadwheel make = Rubber tires|return rollers = 4 each side (8)|sprocket wheel location = Rear|idler sprockets location = Front|track type = Kgs 61/380/120|track ground contact = 4.40m|links = 118|steering system = Differential, 1.84 ratio}}The Neubau-Panzerkampfwagen IV (3,7cm & 7,5cm) is a German prototype medium tank that was developed as part of the re-armament of Germany in the early 1930s. Names * October 1932: mittlere Traktor | m.Tr. * 1933: gr.Tr. Nachbau * 1933: m.Tr. Neubau * 1933: gr.Tr. Neubau * 3 October 1933: Neubaufahrzeug | Nb.Fz. * April 1940: Neubau-Panzerkampfwagen IV (3,7cm & 7,5cm) Development The development of the vehicle began in October 1932, where Wa Prw 6 set forth design specifications for a new tank in the 15-ton weight class, initially known as the mittlere Traktor. Krupp and Rheinmetall were invited to participate in the development of this vehicle by submitting designs each, they were chosen due to their previous performance on the großtraktor programme, where they developed and manufactured a heavy tank each. In Spring 1933, the design weight had increased to 18 tons, and Rheinmetall was chosen to design a chassis and turret. Krupp was only chosen to design a turret. Soft-Steel Prototypes (Fgst.Nr. 1 - 2) Following further development, Wa Prw 6 awarded contracts to Krupp and Rheinmetall to produce two soft-steel prototypes; Rheinmetall was to build the first vehicle (Fgst.Nr. 1) and the chassis of the second (Fgst.Nr. 2), while Krupp was to make the turret for Fgst.Nr. 2. Rheinmetall's turret design was rounded, and mounted the 3,7cm cannon above the 7,5cm cannon. The turret doors hinged at the rear which would ensure that small arms fire would ricochet when the hatch is opened. Krupp's turret design had a rectangular turret, with the guns mounted coaxially - the 7,5cm on the right, and the 3,7cm on the left. Armoured Prototypes (Fgst.Nr. 3 - 5) In Spring 1935, Wa Prw 6 awarded contracts for the production of three additional trial tanks, this time with armour plate instead of soft-steel. The three chassis were constructed by Rheinmetall, and the three turrets were constructed by Krupp, with minor changes from the turret mounted on Fgst.Nr. 2. Construction was scheduled for 1936. The smaller turrets mounting machine guns were developed by an unspecified third party - believed to be Daimler-Benz. Trials & Service Fgst.Nr. 1 and Fgst.Nr. 2 were used in trial exercises with a Panzer-Division in August 1935. Fgst.Nr. 3, 4, and 5 were sent to Putlos for troop gunnery training. In April 1940, the three vehicles were sent to Norway in a platoon attached to Pz.Abt.z.b.V. 40. Category:Medium Tank Category:Prototype Category:Interwar Category:Interwar Tank Category:WWII Category:WWII Tank Category:Tank Category:Germany